Items List
This is the list of items that are used in LoZ: Four Swords Misadventures. They are: 1) The Magic Mirror - The Links find this in Episode 2, in the Eastern Palace. However, it is broken and thus, sends them to many worlds instead of the Eastern Palace. It transports the Links to Toad's House, Level 8, Contra 3: The Alien Wars, a room in the Swamp Palace (Or a room that looks like the Swamp Palace), then it gets them to the Skull Woods, Deepwood Shrine, then gets them to NES dimension, then gets them to the Japenese Version of their quest, then gets them to Mortal Kombat. Then, it teleports them back to the Eastern Palace. After this, Red Link takes the mirror and throws it out the door, causing Smoke from Mortal Kombat to get the Mirror. Its location is unknown. 2) Roc's Feather - Found by Purple Link at Toad's House. Shortly after finding it, he throws it away, giving it away to Mario, causing him to fly away. 3) Boomerang - Found by Blue Link at Toad's House. He uses this to snatch Red Link's Bow and Arrows just seconds after getting it. He gives this to Green Link. Green Link most likley has it. 4) Bow & Arrows - Found by Red Link at Toad's House. Seconds after getting it, Blue Link steals it with a Boomerang. He uses this to destroy the Eastern Palace boss. He most likley still has it. 5) Chateau Romani - Found by Green Link on Uncle Alfon's possession. He takes this from Uncle Alfon, and keeps it until after the fight between Red Link and the cuccos. Green uses this to heal Red, making him drunk. 6) Zelda's Ocarina - Green Links revels that he has it in the Eastern Palace. He uses it to hypnotize the Eastern Palace boss and says that it can also teleport them to areas of Hyrule. It may be used in the future. 7) Music Box - Purple Link gets this at the "Wise Elder's" house. He uses this to bring music to Kakariko Village. He gives it to The WIse Elder's grandson, and gets a list needed to get in the Twilight Realm in return. 8) Hookshot - Gotten by Red Link sometime before Episode 7, but revealed in Episode 7. Red Link (Still drunk) uses this to fight Dark Link. 9) Red Potion - Gotten by Blue and Purple Link in Episode 7. It is used to heal Green Link. 10) Blue Potion - Gotten by Blue and Purple Link in Episode 7. It is used not just to heal Red Link's hangover, but to make him forget everything that happened in Episodes 5 - 7. 11) A Mysterious List - Gotten by Purple Link in excange for the Music Box in Kakariko Village. It is used to guide the Links on a sidequest needed to get in the Twilight Realm. It consists of 10 Tasks. These tasks are almost impossiable to get done. It leads to The Cave of No Return, which holds a portal to the Twilight Realm. It looks like Zelda's letter from Ocarina of Time.